Blaze's Epic Book O' Challenges!
by The Blaze's Silent Echo
Summary: Self explanatory, just challenges for my Warriors Forums. No else. Rated T for Warriors
1. 20 Love Stories (Lakeclan)

_Ayeee :D This is my challenge book, which is pretty self explanatory, but I will be doing challenges for my forums! I am proud to say that my first challenge will be for Lakeclan, Home to the Lynx._

Feathertail x Crowfeather

Feathertail sighed. Her heart ached for Crowfeather- How sweet it was for him to have his named dedicated to her.

She gazed down at him everyday, watching over him, even when he visited Leafpool.

Feathertail closed her eyes and put her paws over her eyes, hearing Crowpaw's desperate howl when she died- right in front of his eyes. She saw Crowfeather saving Leafpool, admitting his love for her.

She shut her eyes tighter. She knew she _had_ told them that they were a wonderful couple, but there was no barrier that could stop her jealousy raging inside of her.

Oh, how her heart ached whenever she watched down at her beloved Crowfeather and Leafpool together, twining tails and showing signs of affection. What she would do to take Leafpool's place! If only it was her, instead of Leafpool twining tails and murmuring into his pelt.

She couldn't think about these things anymore. She was _dead_ , for Starclan's sake! She would never be there with him. Her mind flashed with the memories of her and Crowpaw, from the journey to the sun-drown place. How sweet, when Crowpaw had asked her to go hunting with him, _alone._

Feathertail let out a sigh, and sat up, her eyes bleary from drowsiness. Suddenly, she saw a broad-shouldered cat, it's sleek pelt so dark it shone black in the moonlight, with eyes a deep blue color.

" _Feathertail!"_ He breathed, staring wide eyed at the silver she-cat. As he stared at her, Feathertail's slender frame seemed to glow in the moonlight, lighting the area with a eerie silver glow. He blinked, staring at her, taking in her beauty.

"Crow-Crowfeather… I- It's you.." Feathertail stammered, eyes watering.

"Why are you here? This- This is where Starclan dwells, not where you belong.. You-You belong with Leafpool.." Feathertail's heart caught in her throat.

"I'm here because I came to see _you_ , Feathertail, not _Leafpool._ I love you! You're special to me, that's why I asked to name myself Crow _feather_ , in honor of you, my love." Crowfeather meowed, leaning forward to touch noses.

Feathertail stiffened at the touch, and looked down at her paws. "Leafpool's in your heart, Crowfeather," she mewed softly, licking his cheek. "I'm _dead!_ " She cried out in despair, streams of tears falling down her face.

"No, Feathertail- You are wrong, you will never be dead to me. You'll have a special place in my heart. I would- I would _never_ love anyone as more than you, Feathertail! You've been in my heart since the journey, and you will be for the rest of my life- Until I join you in Starclan, where I'll be your mate for eternity- We will walk with the stars then, together. I promise that." Crowfeather licked her head lovingly, twining his tail with hers.

Feathertail looked up, her gaze warm and radiant with sunshine. "For now, you must walk with your clanmates- It is not your time to join your ancestors. I'll be waiting for you, I'll be waiting for the times we can walk beyond the stars. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

As Crowfeather watched her slowly fade, he stared at the path to Starclan, and awaited the day that Feathertail would guide him there.

When Feathertail slowly walked the path back, shedding tears, she knew- _she knew_ , that Crowfeather would keep his promise, and he would always love her.


	2. A Whole New World (Lakeclan)

The darkness became one blurry splotch, and I shivered, scared of what was happening. I buried my head into my mother's belly even more. I was starting to make out some of the objects I saw, squinting. Suddenly, my vision shook a little and everything became clear. I saw my mother's pale ginger fur, tickling me by the cheek.

I widened my eyes, adjusting to the world before me, full of color and life. I heard a loud purr from my mother. "Firestar! Firestar, come look! Look at Squirrelkit!" I looked up at her, and she gave me a small smile, nudging me with her tail. Her warm gaze filled me with love, and I snuggled to her lovingly.

I heard thundering footsteps, and saw a huge flame-colored tom, and instantly I stood up. Well, as much as I could, at least. I crawled over to my father, and I could hear them purring and complimenting me, and I instantly felt loved and _cared_ for.

Turning, I locked my gaze with a pair of wide, amber eyes. "Leafkit! Oh, they've both opened their eyes!" Sandstorm exclaimed, nuzzling us. Leafkit smiled shyly, and slowly got up to her paws. She wobbled, and fell back into Sandstorm's fur. She squeaked in surprise, and got buried by Sandstorm's fur. I laughed, snorting and giggling at the same time. She pouted, but started giggling as well.

From the very sides of my eyes, I saw mother and father with their tails twined together, pelts brushing, their eyes filled with love. I looked at Leafkit, gesturing to them quietly. Her eyes widened, and we erupted into a fit of giggles. "Leafkit, let's play!" I squeaked, eyes bright with excitement. Leafkit mewled softly, and dove into a clump of moss. I pounced lightly next to her, sending the moss flying. "Hey, Squirrelkit!" She laughed, pawing at the soft strands of moss.

 _Mother and father caring for me...Training for me and Leafkit to be warriors, Leafkit by my side..I couldn't be happier._

337 words~


End file.
